


Our Home

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, The unremarkable house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder and Scully deal with the realities of settling down after being on the run.





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> From anon prompt request on tumblr. "“24+90 It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka. / I’m not buying ikea furniture again.”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka,” Scully yawned as she came down the stairs

“Too late. Well, technically I haven’t gone to bed yet.” Mulder yawned too. “You know yawning is contagious, Scully. And besides. I’m not drinking vodka.” He held up a coffee mug for her inspection. “Irish whiskey. I found Jameson in the cupboard around four.”

She slid onto the wooden floor beside him. Mulder wrapped. his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss into her red messy locks. “So you were up all night,” she whispered. “I thought that the bed felt a little empty.”

“Sorry. Couldn’t sleep,” Mulder said. “It’s weird not being in motel or sleeping in a car. We aren’t on the run anymore. We have a house.” He gestured to the 100-year-old farmhouse. “We, Scully.” He repeated the pronoun like a mantra. “We. Us. Ours.”

“We don’t have to be on the run anymore,” she replied. “So why couldn’t you sleep?”

He shrugged and sipped the whiskey from the coffee mug. Scully wrinkled her nose when he offered her a sip. “I don’t know.”

“So early morning drinking is the way to do it?”

“Still not technically morning for me, Scully. I haven’t gone to bed yet. I thought I would try and put together some furniture. The box promised to be easy. Just follow the steps.” He scoffed. “Easy my ass.”

“I promise I’m not buying IKEA furniture again. Just for you,” she whispered. Mulder looked at her and could detect her hidden smile underneath a mask of mock severity. She played with his hair. “We had no problem with that bed the other day. We carried up that new mattress. You let me pick new sheets. Mulder, once you lay on 800 count Eypgtain sheets you will know nothing else.” She took the coffee mug and sipped it without flinching. “Come back to bed with me. We can tackle this bookcase later. We can make breakfast. Build this. Maybe some other furniture. Just take it lazy?”

She played with his chest and her hand sunk lower. She rested her head on his shoulder and lifted her hand under his shirt. He flinched has abdomen at her teasing touch. “You indicate otherwise.”

“Very astute, Mulder. Come on. You’ve been up all night trying to put together impossible IKEA furniture. You need to rest a little in trying to save our little part of the world.”

“You said it again. Our.”

Mulder let her pull him close and he relaxed. “Have I told you lately I’m the luckiest sonofabitch alive, Scully?”

“You told me a few times this morning but I would rather you remind me,” she whispered and nibbled at his earlobe invitingly. “We don’t have to worry about being on the run anymore.”

“I’m still a wanted man. You are choosing to live your life with a fugitive.”

“How many time do I have to tell you? I would do it all again. Being on the run after two years will not change my mind. We have a home now, Mulder. This is our home.”

“What? Do we have a dog farm?”

“We could. We could burn all this IKEA furniture and go live out in the woods and be nudists and I would still be happy with you. I much prefer not to since we’ve just bought a house and assembled a bed that needs to be broken in.” She peeled off his shirt and smiled. “Or you can come upstairs with me. It’s still early.”

Mulder took notice that she wore nothing but her robe when his fingers grazed her bare thigh. “Oh.”

“Oh,” she chuckled. Like a ghost, she took his hand and led him back up creaky wooden steps to their new bedroom. “Besides, we have a draft upstairs we need to look at later. I was freezing in bed without you.”

Mulder smiled and pulled her close. “Our home, Scully.”

She paused at the doorway, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly. “We’re home. Now come on. I’m freezing. That bed is warmer with you in it.”


End file.
